


chaos

by thisisgermy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Interviews, Lazy story, a reporter, dumb, really dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgermy/pseuds/thisisgermy
Summary: 'see, i even named them all! this is popcorn, that is coco, and this little fellow is circus!'it becomes apparent that dr. eggman isn't very good at naming living things.





	chaos

**Author's Note:**

> started: 15/3/2018  
> 

'"am i evil"???' at that, dr. eggman barked with laughter, his head thrown back and mouth wide open; his howls were so loud that fruits were shook loose from the branches. 'my, what a simply absurd question! of course i'm evil! am i not the one who blew up half of the moon? i had six chaos emeralds at one point, and i was very close to seven!  _and_ the master emerald was within my grasps, too! imagine the power i would have yielded with all seven _and_ the master emerald! if that does not scream "evil" to you, i don't know what will.' in that moment, a sonic chao bounded over to him, with a dark blue heart over their head. 'i am the man who creates death machines and enslaves poor, helpless animals within them! they do half of my bidding's without choice! that's a bad thing, which therefore, makes it evil!' eggman didn't hesitate to scoop up the sonic chao, who gurgled and giggled in his hands. 'i even created an exact copy of sonic in the form of metal sonic! he fell for my trap, _twice_!' eggman scratched and pet at the chaos head, who lovingly nuzzled his hands. the reporter could only peer on in shock.

 

'but ah, don't you think it's ... a tad ... weird? being in a friendly environment such as a chao garden?' more chaos rushed over to eggman, and the reporter couldn't help but notice the types of chao in the group - one looked like knuckles, one was a tails replica; she even spotted an amy and shadow chao within the mix of power and fly types. she could feel her mind beginning to scream with how ludicrous it was.

'well, even a mastermind such as myself needs a hobby other than the destruction and global domination of the world.' eggman said as he squatted down to their level. he allowed the group to climb him like they were cats, bright hearts over their heads. eggman's attention was fixated on the chaos rather than the reporter; somehow his glasses had grown wider. it was odd and somewhat disturbing, to see the doctor so. caring. 'and who's to say that one of these little fellows won't take after my steps? look at this chao!' he hoisted the sonic chao up for the reporter to see. the chao looked dead on at her, their arms raised high above their head, a toothy grin across their whiskered face, and they cackled with pure joy. 'don't they look like the perfect ambassador to you?'

 

'that is an extremely unsettling thought.'

 

'excellent! that means it's working!' the reporter spectated the view with uneasy shudders; watched as the numerous chao cooed and laughed around the doctor, as if they were oblivious to his previous crimes. he made sure to give every chao a rub on the head, and they all squealed with happiness. 'but i do have a question for you, if you do not mind the switch of affairs.' eggman's glasses glinted almost menacingly as he turned to face the reporter. and then all of the chao were fixated on her too.

 

'how did you manage to find this location in the first place?'

**Author's Note:**

> i havent kept up to date with sonic lore since unleashed and my memories terrible


End file.
